Old Friends
by Tarrant
Summary: Life is a circle, things change and then maybe not as much as we think.


Old Friends.html Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't make money off them. But I would pay all the money I will ever have to see them one more time together. 

Rated: G 

Authors note: Seems like life is changing again. Old friends, new friends, missing friends. These two I miss most. 

Special note: I am hoping this will be more than one chapter. Let me know how you feel and maybe I will find the inspiration to write more. 

Old Friends   
By Tarrant 

Sam walked quickly down the hall, her heals clicking along against the linoleum. She paused for a moment at the auditorium door and then with a loud sigh she pulled the door open and slipped inside. It was dark except for the light from the very front of the room. She waited at the door until her eyes adjusted to the light and then slipped into a chair in the back row. 

People talked quietly around her, waiting for the lecture to begin. Sam didn't really notice though. She was staring at the lectern down front. She felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She gave a sigh again and closed her eyes trying to slow down her breathing. 

Finally, as she heard someone tapping the microphone, she opened them and waited. 

"Test, Test. Okay, welcome everyone." 

The person talking filled in some details of the life of the speaker and then came the introduction. 

He strode to the microphone and cleared his throat. Sam suddenly developed tunnel vision and she concentrated only on the speaker. He talked about his time as a student and then a teacher and about some of the cases he had worked. When the floor was open for questions, he fielded the usual questions. 

It was quiet for a moment and then an agent stood up and said. "Sir, could you tell us a little about the Jack of all Trades case?" 

The speaker gave a small startled response that would have been missed by those that didn't know him. He frowned a bit and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that is not my story to tell. Does anyone else have a question?" 

The room was silent, then just as people were beginning to gather their belongings, Sam stood up and said. "I have a question." 

Bailey looked up from the podium into the audience. He couldn't see the person talking, but he didn't need too." 

"Uh, my question is, what happened with the VCTF? Why are you here instead of still heading it?" 

Bailey frowned a moment and then softly said, "I, uh. Well, if you would be interested, I would be glad to share those reasons in a smaller group." Bailey cleared his throat again and said, "Anyone else? No? Okay, thank you for having me speak today." 

The room cleared with a great amount of bustling and talking. Several student agents stared at Sam and whispered to each other as they exited the auditorium. 

Bailey stood at the podium for a few minutes talking to a few students that wanted to ask personal questions and then he looked into the back of the room. He still couldn't see her, but suspected she was still there. When he was alone in the front, he gathered his notes and then began a slow walk up the ramp to the back of the auditorium. 

Sam was sitting in the last row. They were alone in the room together now. "Surprise!" Sam said softly. 

"Yeah, and then some." Bailey moved quickly across the row of seats and as Sam stood up, he put his arms around her and embraced her. 

They hugged tightly and then Sam pulled away a little. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, maybe I should have called you and warned you." 

Bailey shook his head. "I don't mind. I'm very glad to see you. How are you?" 

"I'm okay" 

Bailey looked at her closely. "What are you doing here. Quantico isn't exactly in the neighborhood." 

Sam smiled a bit. "No, you're right. But I, well, you're here." 

Bailey raised his eyebrows a bit. "You need something?" 

Sam gave him a sad smile, "You think I only see you when I need something?" 

Bailey blushed a bit. "Well, no, but, I haven't seen you in a little while now. I thought maybe you had forgotten about me." 

Sam moved a little closer to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I think you know better than that Bailey. I would never forget about someone I care about." She took his hand and laughed a little. "Now, come on, you promised to tell me about these changes in your life, and I am hungry, so I'm going to let you buy me dinner." 

They chose a quiet restaurant fairly close to Quantico. 

Bailey closed the menu and looked up at Sam. "So, how did you know where to find me?" 

Sam giggled a bit. "I have my sources." 

She reached across the table and took his hand when Bailey frowned a bit. "No, really, I just read about it in the Quantico press." 

Bailey looked surprised. 

Sam smiled again. "You're wondering what I am doing on their mailing list. Well, you know it is funny, they seem to think it is important to keep faculty on the mailing list." 

"Faculty?" 

"Uh huh, faculty." 

"You're teaching? Here?" Bailey was flabbergasted. 

Sam giggled a bit. "Sorry to surprise you so. But you know, you don't always know everything." 

"Yeah, but.." 

Sam squeezed Bailey's hand a little. "Look, I need to make a difference in this world, but I need to be Chloe's mother too. This lets me teach new profilers and be home to cook dinner. Besides, the bureau wasn't going to let me just walk away this time. They know I can help, and they want me. I wasn't going to have any peace. This way they are happy and so am I." 

Bailey looked a little hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Sam took a deep breath. "Well, I, uh, Bailey, I needed to figure out some things. And, I knew as long as you stayed with the VCTF it would be to tempting to me to come back there." 

"Sam, appointments to faculty are always announced. How did you manage that?" 

"I have a friend, she pulls all references to me before they go to press." 

"Then you still feel like you have to hide?" Bailey squeezed her hand tightly. 

Sam smiled sadly. "Habit?" 

They were quiet when the food was delivered. Then Sam looked up at Bailey. "I know I don't need to say this, but, thank you Bailey." 

"For what?" 

Sam laughed. "For everything. But mostly for still being my friend. Even when we are not near. What you said today, that meant a lot to me." 

"What did I say?" 

"That the Jack of all Trades story wasn't yours to tell." 

Bailey shrugged. "It's not." 

"You know Bail, a lot of people would love to exploit that story." 

Bailey looked down at his plate and said softly. "I love you too much to let that happen." 

Sam reached across the table and put her hand on his cheek. "I know, I heard about the bon fire. With all that stuff, must have burned for days. Did you save anything?" 

Bailey shook his head. 

"Then thank you for that too." 

"I wish you could have been there." 

"What makes you think I wasn't?" 

Bailey smiled a little. "Not got me on that one Sam. I know who was there. I made sure that nobody got close enough to save one damn scrap." 

Sam smiled. "Your right, I wasn't physically there. But I was there, just the same. And it felt very good." 

Bailey and Sam ate quietly for a bit. Thoughts rolling around in their heads. 

Finally Sam broke the quiet. "So, what was the straw?" 

"What?" 

"What made you give up the VCTF?" 

"Oh! Well, uh,... You know, it was ours. But then it was just mine, and suddenly, I didn't take the same pleasure in it anymore. So, I thought maybe it was time to quit waiting and move on." 

Sam nodded. 

They were quiet again for a bit. 

"Funny you know," Sam said. "I was waiting for you to move on." 

"Huh?" 

"I couldn't go back to that Bailey, but I wanted to be with you." 

"What do you mean, be with me?" 

Sam stammered a little. "I mean, uh, I need to be with you Bailey. I need my best friend." 

"Oh, well, you know, no matter what, we are still friends, Sam." 

"Uh well, no, that isn't what I meant. Not really. I was, well, I think that we are more than just friends." 

"Oh, well yeah, we are. I love you, you know." 

Sam nodded. "Me too Bailey, and you know, I think its a good time to see if we can make it work." 


End file.
